Scent
by The Ultimate Otaku
Summary: Jacob is still attracted to Edward. Edward is still hung on Jacob, and entranced by his scent. After they have gone all the way together...what happens now? Sequel to Zero Hour. Also a stand-alone fic. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel to "Zero Hour"...an Edward/Jacob fanfic which you do not have to read before this one. But it might make this one more fun!_

**SCENT**

**A Twilight fanfic**

by The Ultimate Otaku

Jacob grumbled as the sun hit him in the eyes. He did NOT want to get up! It wasn't early…but he was so tired. After racing Edward through the forests, the intensity of the other day had caught up to him. He still couldn't believe what he had done with Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen! The vampire!

And the other wolves, during yesterday's run, had asked him where he had gotten the handprints on his back from. Jacob had then insisted on wearing his shirt around, in order to avoid further questions. He had at first been angry at their teasing, and then blushed. No matter how much his friends asked, he refused to tell them who it was, or how it had happened. No one could manage to get the information out of him, so stubborn he was.

Slowly, Jacob got up and went through his morning preparations. After a relieving shower, he got dressed and walked into the kitchen. He put too much milk in his cereal, as usual, and ended up drinking the leftovers fast so that he wouldn't be late to his first class.

He found himself distracted. Usually, Jacob was a pretty good student, and paid attention. He enjoyed Science and English, but wasn't very fond of Math. So as he was sitting at his desk while the teacher droned on, he started to think back to what he had done with Edward. Never had a run been as exhilarating as racing with Edward. There was a jokiness and fun to it that hadn't been there before. It was the flirty atmosphere of the situation, too. That cocky smile Edward would give him before passing him up…but Jacob had won, in the end. He liked to think it was because he was faster, and not because of his head-start. Jacob smiled, tapping his pencil on his desk.

"Jacob. JACOB! Jacob Black!"

Jacob jumped and then stilled. "What?"

The girl in front of him was frowning at him dangerously, and the teacher was looking in their direction. "You've got to stop that tapping. Look what you did to the desk!"

Jacob looked down and saw that he had rubbed a groove into the side of the desk. Whoops.

"Um, sorry."

He avoided the teacher's gaze and tried to listen to the rest of the lecture. But all he could think about was the sensation of Edward's gentle fingers on his skin…the redness of that luscious mouth…the pain in the vampire's bite to his neck…the energy that came to him when he only glanced at Edward. He realized with a frown that an aching need to see Edward filled him. It had to be sated.

He leapt up as soon as the bell for lunch rang, and dove into the forest. As a human and not a wolf, he flew through the woods, and then calmly stepped out when he reached the school that Edward and Bella went to.

He knew that they had not had lunch yet. Their lunch was later, so he didn't have to deal with the rest of the Cullens noticing him. But what about Bella?

It didn't take him that long to find Edward, because of the vampire's scent. Slowly, Jacob slipped around corners of the buildings until he spotted the boy on the way to class. When Edward was about to pass by him, Jacob stepped out and fell into step beside the shorter boy.

That head swiveled in his direction, but Edward didn't let surprise register on his face. He turned his head back to looking forward, and his mouth moved barely as he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Jacob felt a huge grin on his face and tried to cover it with his hands. "I'm sorry. I had to see you."

"Why?"

Jacob didn't know whether he wanted to hurl Edward into the nearest building, or run off, at that question. He let the iciness come into his voice as he replied, "What do you mean, 'why'? I've been thinking about what happened…and I don't want that to be it."

The vampire had stopped walking now, and was shaking his head. He had an angry expression on his face, those brows furrowed down. He swallowed, and then looked at Jacob. "Look," he said vehemently, "I can smell you, and your scent is still driving me crazy. If you don't get out of here, we'll have to do something about this. Now. And I don't want to draw attention to us. Can you wait until after school?"

Jacob stared at that beautiful face, and he could see in Edward's eyes the agony there. He stared and stared, and realized that he had been asked an important question and was taking too long to answer. But it was addicting, staring at that lovely face. He noticed the vampire crack his jaw a bit, and asked, "Why are you doing that? The jaw cracking – it's weird, why are you doing it?"

The vampire took a deep breath, and then promptly frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. The very air around him was filled with tension, and his hands clenched and unclenched in frustration. "It's…a bad habit. I do it when…" he sighed. "…when I'm thirsty. And frankly, you smell divine. My family has a hiking trip planned this weekend, but I don't know if I can stand to wait with you around."

Jacob didn't let the vampire's gaze leave his. His own hands had curled into fists at the mention of that word, "thirsty." It gave him the shivers. But he stared Edward down. "Do you think that's supposed to make me scared? Well, it's not. I'm not going to let you walk off from this. You'd better keep your word – after school, I'll be waiting. I just want to talk…nothing huge."

Edward nodded, subtly, and then walked away. Jacob stared at that back, at those smooth shoulders, and quickly turned away. _Get a hold of yourself, Jacob. You can wait. What are we even going to talk about? I don't know. I just had to see him. And…and I couldn't be satisfied with just a glance._

He went to hide in a bathroom on the far east side of campus. He wasn't sure why he chose a bathroom, except that his stomach felt a bit queasy, and he didn't want students to see him. So he sat down on the floor, and waited.

Edward's POV

The scent had hit Edward like a punch in the nose. Bam! All of a sudden, on campus, there it was. He could sense it creeping along, slowly but surely getting closer and closer to him. He tried to walk faster, to get away, but then there was Jacob, standing next to him.

Why had he told the boy about the jaw cracking habit? He could see the discomfort in the boy's eyes when he had said it. But Jacob was right; he _had_ been partly trying to scare Jacob away. It was only because he, himself, was scared. Why was that scent driving him mad? How much longer would this go on for? Why could he not be satiated with the one time?

The venom had been in his mouth again, coating his tongue, dripping from his teeth, reminding him of his thirst, urging him to drink the boy's blood right then and there. That smell was just too intoxicating. It was like a magnet that Edward was drawn to and unable to pull away from, try though he might.

He determinedly avoided thinking of anything incriminating, so that his siblings would not know that Jacob was on campus. They were on the other side right now, and so had missed the scent of the werewolf.

Edward pressed his fingers hard into his thighs as he sat in his English class. The teacher was talking about the Two Gentlemen of Verona, and the homosocial undertones between Proteus and Valentine. Edward smiled wryly. Had there ever been any undertones between him and Jacob? Not that he could think of. He had never been inclined to look at a boy in that way before. He hadn't really been interested in girls either, though. They were not vampires, and therefore they were people to separate himself from, for their own safety. He could not think of them in terms of attractive or unattractive.

But Jacob…his scent had pulled Edward to him, and Edward had done the unthinkable and lost control. He had fed on Jacob's thoughts that were drawn to him, and let the boy touch him, kiss him, pet his hair. And then as the bloodlust became too much, he had bitten the werewolf. Nothing had happened, except that Jacob had been infuriated, and the bite wound stung for hours. Edward, falling away from his bloodlust and into just plain lust, had fallen into Jacob's strange spell and gone all the way with the werewolf. He had thought that was the end of it. No more, right? No use going overboard. Don't give in to temptation. Have some self discipline.

But he had thought about it, he had to admit that. And it had tortured him, in the night when he lay in his bed and thought. He would play music, and his mind would go to Jacob, and his body would become aroused at the remembrance of what they had done.

He had lived with it, though. He had given up Jacob. But now, here was this scent, tickling his nose, urging him to drink. Oh, he was so _thirsty_! He licked his lips, biting back a growl that threatened to come from his chest. His lips were dry and his tongue felt like a swollen lump in his mouth. The venom was thick in his mouth, increasing as he let his mind drift back and remember the excruciatingly wondrous taste of Jacob's blood. He swallowed the venom back, cracking his jaw, and rested his head on his arms.

The students were looking at him oddly, and Edward thought, _I have to do something about this._

Calmly and quietly, taking advantage of the effect he had on people, he managed to have the professor excuse him from class, complaining that he was feeling ill. It was so easy, with the "dazzling" that he was able to do. Rarely did he pay attention to it, but this was urgent.

With the absence of students around, Edward was able to walk extremely fast and reach the bathroom that Jacob was in. As he stepped through the door he heard a quick shuffling and saw the boy's hand disappear into a stall.

"Jacob. It's me."

An audible sigh came from behind the door. It swung open with a clunk, and Edward slipped in beside Jacob, closing the door behind him. He smiled. "A bathroom?"

Jacob blushed. "My stomach didn't feel so great."

"Was it because of what I said? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I didn't want to make you feel ill."

The boy was leaning back against the wall. He had his arms hanging at his sides, and was picking at a hole in his jeans. Edward could see Jacob's skinned knee through the hole.

Jacob laughed shyly, his gaze downward and a flush spilling over his cheeks. "It's okay. I've gotten used to it. You mentioning it around me, I mean. It happens all the time."

Edward wanted to say something that would deserve that quick forgiveness, but he couldn't think of anything to say. The right words would not come. So he stared at the boy in his ripped jeans. Jacob's hair was disheveled a little from running through the woods. Edward let his eyes trail down to that hand slowly widening the hole in the jeans. The jeans were slung low and Edward could see a strip of skin between the waistline and Jacob's black T-shirt. He could see the muscles in those arms, even though they were relaxed, and there was something beautiful about the delicate sweep of the collarbone where it ran up towards the shoulder, and then there was that juncture between shoulder and neck…

It was just a neck, like any other body part, and Edward had learned to not stare at them, to not think of them as enticing. He had trained himself not to years ago. But here all his training was breaking down, breaking down because of the scent of Jacob's blood. His eyes were riveted to that neck, and his mouth watered at the remembrance of the sweet taste. Before he could stop himself, a soft moan had escaped him as he thought of his thirst.

Jacob looked up at the sound of Edward's moan, questioning. He read the guilt in Edward's eyes, and Edward felt even worse with those eyes on him. Slowly Edward let his body slide down to the floor, where he crouched with his head between his knees. His hands reached back to grab at tufts of his bronze hair in frustration.

His voice came out in a whisper. "I'm sorry…"

He was angry with himself, and knew that the rational thing to do right now would be to walk away, to leave. But Jacob was right here, and Edward wanted him in so many ways…

That voice was gentle and low, as Jacob bent down to crouch opposite Edward. "If I were the same as I was before, I would say, you should be sorry…but…my ridiculous obsession with your beauty has sent all rationality flying out of my head. And I've only spurred you on, coming here, so really it's my fault."

Edward chuckled, saying, "Ridiculous obsession with my beauty? I didn't know you were that enthusiastic."

He could practically hear the blush in Jacob's voice. "Well, only recently, really. The only reason you don't know it is because you've been polite enough to not look in my head."

Edward lifted his head up, and looked at Jacob. The werewolf was crouched on all fours, leaning towards Edward, a comforting smile on his face, as if to say, "Don't worry so much."

Then Jacob was scooting forward and turning so that he was beside Edward, and he leaned in so that his mouth was by Edward's ear. His voice was husky and low as he said, "Don't be sad or something. Please? I'll just feel bad for reacting the way I did to what you said. You were only being truthful. I would've been mad if you'd lied or hadn't told me you were…going through this. So I'm glad you told me. Seriously."

The mouth was blowing air in Edward's ear and it tickled and made him shiver. There was something teasing about having Jacob so close with that breath on his ear. It felt good. It made Edward want more. He jumped a little at the last word, "Seriously," because of the hot air against his ear, against his neck. That heat was addicting.

Jacob noticed Edward's reaction, apparently, for he leaned in and purposely blew softly on Edward's ear again. Edward jumped again, saying, "Why are you doing that? It's driving me crazy."

Jacob laughed, only blowing more air on Edward, and then his hand went to cup Edward's jaw, and he put his mouth on Edward's ear. Edward waited, tense, for that tongue. When it came, dragging slow across his ear, he groaned softly. That sensation felt so good. It was so hot and wet. The boy continued to slide his tongue over Edward's ear, tracing the shell and then meandering down to suck at the lobe. Edward realized his right hand had grabbed onto Jacob's, which was suddenly resting on Edward's knee.

Teeth nibbled at Edward's ear, and he leaned into the touch, feeling himself spin away from the world and focus only on Jacob, on Jacob's touches and his voice and his body. That hand gripped Edward's knee a little harder, and Jacob thrust his tongue at a certain spot behind Edward's ear, making Edward gasp.

Then that mouth was kissing him. It kissed a hot, soft path down his neck, tongue licking all the way, sucked by his collarbone and then hot fingers were grabbing Edward's shirt and the piece of clothing was gone, somewhere, Edward didn't care where. Jacob's fingers were pressing at his torso, eager, hot, grazing his stomach, drifting at the sides and then latching onto his belt. He moaned as that tongue flicked over his nipples over and over, and when they were hard and wanting, that mouth sucked and those teeth nipped and nibbled. Jacob kept moving, moving. His mouth created red welts on Edward's skin as he nipped down Edward's torso.

Those strong arms wrapped around Edward and lifted him up to stand. Edward found himself shoved up against the wall none too gently, and that hot body pressed amazingly close to his. Jacob took Edward's face in his warm hands and kissed Edward, hard and fierce. That mouth was demanding and the tongue seemed to want to devour Edward. Edward was drowning in the boy's scent and he could taste an addicting, amazing sweetness in Jacob's mouth. It was making him hard, all this sensation and scent bombarding him all at once. He groaned into the kiss as that body rubbed against him. When Jacob ended the kiss, Edward swallowed back the venom in his mouth – could Jacob taste it? His hunger for blood? – and pressed his head back against the wall, closing his eyes, gasping for breath.

Recovered, Edward stood up properly and looked at Jacob. Those warm eyes were sharp with lust, that mouth bruised from kissing. Jacob put his hands on Edward again, stroking his thumbs softly around Edward's hips. In response, Edward reached down and put his fingers in the hole in Jacob's jeans, and was surprised when Jacob suddenly laughed. The laugh echoed all around the bathroom.

"What?"

"M-My – ahh! Stop it! – My knees are…haha…ticklish!"

Edward started laughing too. He continued poking and prodding at Jacob's knee, drawing his fingers in circles against the soft skin, making Jacob laugh so much that the boy was clutching his sides in pain. "Oh, ow! You've got to stop! Hahaha!"

Edward knelt down to the floor, and waited until Jacob ended a laughing fit. Then, smirking, he looked up at Jacob. "What if I do this?"

He leaned and licked at the knee in question. Jacob laughed. "Nope, licking doesn't really do it. It's the light touch. Come back up here."

Edward complied and stood up. Jacob pressed him against the wall again, this time grabbing a hold of Edward's wrists and locking them at his sides. He began to kiss Edward again, but this time it was slower, softer. Those lips lingered more against his, gentle and soft. That tongue moved slowly, dexterously. That full mouth was gentler. Edward was drowning in the softness of it all, and still that lovely taste and scent were heaven to his senses.

Jacob stopped, but his lips still rested against Edward's, and his eyelashes fluttered against Edward's cheeks. "Edward…why are you so…hard, already? We've barely done anything."

The vampire could only groan in response as the boy suggestively tilted his hips up a little. "Because you do things like that…and you smell amazing."

Jacob didn't take these words with a stiffening of his posture, or any sign of animosity that Edward would be familiar with. But he knew that Edward meant his blood. He only shrugged though, saying, "Well, that's just how it is."

"Indeed."

_More soon! Penny for your thoughts..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for your views and reviews! Here is more. =)_

**SCENT**

**A Twilight fanfic**

by The Ultimate Otaku**  
><strong>

_CHAPTER TWO_

_Jacob's POV_

Feeling in control was a new and exciting thing for Jacob. He liked it. He liked being able to get a reaction out of Edward Cullen. How many people could do that? Not very many, he imagined. And the reactions! He was surprised at how much Edward was allowing himself to…what was the word? Let go. Or…lose control. Or…succumb.

Jacob knew he himself had succumbed to temptation. It was just too excruciating to have that body so close to him and not be able to touch it, toy with it, and enjoy it. Edward's voice was like honey and silk, soft and smooth and buttery. That voice alone made goose bumps crawl over Jacob's skin. And when it was husky in arousal, like now, Jacob wanted to….well.

He felt like being teasing. It was arousing and empowering to have the vampire like this, entranced and controlled by Jacob's touch. He let one hand fly to brush through Edward's hair, his other resting on Edward's porcelain chest. Slowly he inched his foot forward and to the left, and then pushed his leg between Edward's, and his body inward. He felt the other boy's thighs against his and that bulge pressing at him wantonly.

Edward enjoyed this increase of intimacy, for his eyes fluttered closed and his hand was clutching hard at Jacob's sleeve. When Jacob began to slowly grind and thrust his hips against the other boy's, Edward was growling, and then, moaning, he responded with hips pushing back at Jacob.

They stopped, arrested in a silence that cut through like a knife, as the creak and heave of the bathroom door opening came. With baited breath they waited. The intruder was only there a few minutes, and then he left. The two heaved a collective sigh of relief.

They began again, pressing against each other. Jacob liked the feel of Edward's arms wrapped around him, those soft, gentle hands cold against his neck as he pressed his mouth over and over to that gorgeous pale skin. They missed it entirely when the door swung open again, and a hesitating foot step joined the sounds of their moans echoing against the walls.

But then Edward stopped, hissing, "Someone's in here."

They heard a chuckle, and then the sound of the sink turning on. The boy who had so suddenly interrupted said, "Yeah, but you're too late. I already heard you. Would you shut up already?"

He left, but then a few minutes later as if on cue, another clomping sound of tennis shoes came. This one actually knocked on the door, and then suddenly a blonde head peeped down on them from the next stall over. Jacob glared at the intruder as the boy looked down at him. That blue gaze took in the top of Edward's head, and all of Jacob, from his toes to his head. It made Jacob blush.

"No question as to what you two are doing," said Intruder Number Three. He smiled at Jacob, and then looked down at Edward curiously, as if trying to figure out who it was. Jacob realized suddenly, _He can't find out who it is, or the news will spread like wildfire and get to Bella._

Jacob put his angriest face on and spat, "What do you want?"

The boy had guts; he stayed where he was and asked boldly, "Can I join?"

Jacob and Edward spoke unanimously: "NO." With a frown, Intruder Number Three left.

After so many interruptions, Jacob considered what to do. Should they stop? Oh, but he couldn't! Not with Edward waiting for him so eagerly like this. Should they move? He thought about it, but then thought, no, if they went somewhere else, the werewolves might smell them. Jacob asked Edward what he thought they should do.

"Everywhere else is too risky. I think we should stay."

Jacob thought about it. If they went off campus, or into the woods, the werewolves might smell Edward's scent. They could run off far away again, like last time, but…Jacob wasn't in the mood, nor did he want to wait. If they went to Edward's house…Jacob shuddered at the thought…then the Cullens would wonder why the werewolf had been in their house, and furthermore, in Edward's room, in Edward's _bed_.

"Okay."

Jacob shrugged out of his shirt, and then pressed up against the vampire, so that his hot body could be cooled. He pressed his nose into Edward's neck, growling a satisfied, purring sort of growl. His hands were at Edward's back, softly stroking. But then, curious, his hands wandered lower. He slid his hands in past Edward's pants and over the stirring silk of boxer shorts, to grope the other boy's ass. Then his hands were moving out, and over to unbuckle Edward's belt and unzip the fly. Quickly, hungrily, Jacob put his hand over that straining hardness.

The vampire bucked his hips forward, a pleading whimper coming from him. Jacob gently massaged that hard length, wrapping his fingers around it again and again, He stroked at the tip, awed by the soft, panting sounds that came from Edward. When he slid a finger on the underside and then over the balls Edward gasped, and his body was trembling.

Jacob licked his lips and pulled Edward's pants down and lifted those feet so that the pants could be kicked away. He tugged the boxers down and licked over the streaming head before he could give himself time to think about it. His tongue moved faster as he realized, he liked this. This felt good. Edward was whimpering now, and would occasionally pull at Jacob's hair with a grunt when he wanted more of something. Jacob let his mouth and tongue go all over that length, around and around, before he began to suck.

He hadn't thought that it could be this good with anyone, ever, talk about with another boy. But it was SO good! Edward's sounds were amazing and made Jacob harder than ever as he sucked, and the movement of those hips was powerful. Jacob lolled his tongue against the head over and over, and then the hard cock would press past his lips and glide into his mouth, so firm and wanting. He realized as he finished that half the sounds being made were his own, and that his cock was amazingly, awfully hard. He grazed the tent in his jeans with his fingertips and groaned as the small touch alone made his whole body ripple in pleasure.

Jacob needed more, he needed something…something. As the idea came into his head, Jacob reached down and slid the boxers all the way off of Edward, and then licked into Edward, deep and long. Edward trembled over him violently, and Jacob found himself moaning. He stood back up and quickly pulled his own clothes off. He pressed his naked body against Edward's. Edward had his eyes closed tight, and when he felt Jacob pressed up against him he moaned and slid soft palms over Jacob.

A moment of hesitancy came to Jacob and he asked himself, _what am I doing_? But then he had his cock positioned at Edward's entrance, and those hands pressed against his back again, scratching him as they grabbed at him like talons. Jacob put one foot up against the bathroom stall wall, bracing himself, and pushed his hips forward a little. Edward's voice was soft and lower, sweeter than honey, sweeter than it had ever been as it demanded. "Oh, god, yes…please…"

That was all Jacob needed. With one arm around the other boy, another braced up against the wall, he shoved up and then down. Onetwothree, in quick succession, jamming, shoving Edward up against the wall. But Edward didn't mind the force. He grit his teeth at first, but then Jacob was moving fast, so fast because he wanted it so much! He was groaning, caught in a whirlwind of pleasure.

__

_Edward's POV_

__

Edward had never felt such powerful movements, had never encountered such a powerful body, except that of a new vampire. Jacob's figure was pressed up against his, and those hips were ramming into his. That hot, thick cock kept pressing into Edward, harder and harder. The first moment had shocked him, but then it became a flow and Edward flowed with it. Jacob's hand was callused and sweaty against his body, that chest panting against his, that mouth open in cries of passion.

Jacob's skin was so hot, his every touch an agonizing, excruciating, but sensual wave or tiny moment of pleasure against Edward's skin. Edward felt filled, groaning as that heat and firmness slid into his body. He moved his hips in tune to Jacob's, holding onto the other boy and allowing his body to shake and jolt. He expected the wall to break at any second with the force of Jacob's thrusting. The boy was like a madman, moving, never stopping, only able to move fast, breathe harder, and press that hot length deeper and _deeper _into Edward. The feeling was unable to be matched, this intoxicating heat.

As they got closer and closer to their peak, Jacob was thrusting longer, lingering. His thrusts were calculated and less frenetic, his every push making Edward groan and shout. Then Jacob hit it, that spot that Edward remembered he had gotten on Jacob before; Edward closed his eyes, and felt himself sinking deeper into immense pleasure. It was an overwhelming wave that only increased as Jacob hit the spot over and over, and then it grabbed Edward suddenly, fast and hot and wild, and Edward was holding Jacob tightly in his arms, crying out as he came.

The boy managed a few more thrusts before he came, too, and sunk down to sit on the floor.

One sitting, one leaning against a now-crooked, dented stall wall for dear life, they recovered, slowly, their panting breaths turning to sighs, turning to normal breaths. Edward bent down and slid his hand to grip the edge of the stall wall. Slowly he heaved it up until it was upright again.

_XO__

_More soon! Please review!_


End file.
